In the night
by liinn
Summary: Semenjak Papanya kembali ke Konoha, hampir setiap malam Sarada selalu meminta untuk bermalam di kamar kedua orang tuanya atau terkadang meminta sang Mama untuk menemaninya tidur di kamarnya. Tapi kenapa setiap pagi ia malah selalu bangun sendirian di kamarnya?/ "Semua pasti gara-gara Papa."/RnR?
**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **DLDR**

.

.

.

Suara berisik jam weker membuat Sarada terpaksa membuka matanya kendati masih sangat mengantuk. Tadi malam, ia sempat mimpi buruk sehingga jam tidurnya berkurang drastis. Mengucek pelan kelopak matanya, gadis dua belas tahun itu akhirnya membuka mata sepenuhnya. Suara memekakkan telinga masih terdengar membuat Sarada menggapai jam berbentuk apel tersebut dan mematikan alarmnya.

Mata hitam turunan dari ayahnya memandang keadaan kamarnya yang masih gelap. Dengan kening mengerut, gadis yang beranjak remaja itu turun dari ranjang dan membuka tirai yang menutupi jendela. Ia kembali duduk di ranjangnya dan melirik jam di atas nakas, pantas saja bintang-bintang masih terlihat di langit karena matahari belum muncul, jam masih penunjukkan pukul setengah lima pagi.

Sarada kembali berbaring di atas selimutnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di belakang kepala. Pikirannya melayang kembali saat ia terbangun dari mimpi buruk tadi malam. Seingatnya, ia tidur bersama kedua orang tuanya setelah bermimpi buruk. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia malah bangun di kamarnya sendiri?

"Papa menyebalkan!"

Gumaman kekesalan meluncur dari mulut manis _kunoichi_ muda itu. Ia berguling ke samping dan mencengkram erat guling kesayangannya. Gadis itu kembali menggerutu dan membenamkan kepala di bantal empuknya.

Kekesalan Sarada bukannya tanpa alasan. Pasalnya, kali ini bukan pertama kalinya sang Papa melakukan hal menyebalkan seperti itu. Dua hari yang lalu, ia juga meminta untuk tidur ditemani mamanya, tapi papanya menolak dan akhirnya Saradalah yang bermalam di kamar kedua orang tuanya. Tetapi tatkala ia bangun, ia sudah berada kembali di kamarnya sendiri dan hal seperti itu tidak hanya terjadi sekali dua kali, tapi sudah berkali-kali semenjak kepulangan Papanya. Padahal Sarada hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka, terutama setelah kepulangan papanya beberapa bulan yang lalu. Tapi kenapa sang Papa malah terlihat ingin memonopoli mamanya untuk dirinya sendiri?

Hal ini tidak bisa dibiarkan, ia harus melakukan sesuatu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Sarada langsung meompat dari tempat tidur dan berlari keluar kamarnya. Satu-satunya tujuan utamanya adalah kamar kedua orang tuanya. Selama ini, Sarada sudah menahan diri untuk tidak meminta penjelasan pada papanya, tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menahannya. Ia harus mendapat penjelasan langsung dari mulut papanya.

"Papa, Mama!"

Sarada langsung berteriak sambil mengetuk cukup keras pintu yang tertutup rapat di hadapannya.

"Papa!"

Kembali Sarada berteriak dengan lebih keras, karena tidak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Ma─!"

"Hn, Mamamu sedang sakit."

Sarada langsung bungkam dan tiba-tiba kekhawatiran menyeruak di hatinya dan perasaan bersalahpun muncul. Ia mengikuti langkah papanya yang menuju kamar mandi, tepat dimana seorang wanita merah jambu nampak kesakitan.

"M-Mama?"

Sakura menyeka wajahnya yang basah dengan handuk kecil yang diberikan oleh suaminya. "Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini, Sayang."

Sarada menatap mamanya dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca. Kendati wajah dan sifat arogannya diwarisinya dari sang Papa, tapi ia juga mewarisi ke-cengengan mamanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sarada. Mama hanya sedikit pusing dan mual," ujar Sakura dengan senyum manisnya untuk menenangkan Sarada yang nampak sangat khawatir.

Sarada langsung melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang mamanya, gadis itu mulai sesenggukan. "Semua pasti gara-gara Papa."

Sakura yang tengah memeluk Sarada untuk menenangkan putrinya, menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan bertanya. "Bukan karena papamu, Sayang." Sakura mencoba untuk memberikan pengertian pada Sarada walau ia juga tidak mengerti maksud ucapan putrinya.

"Mama pasti sakit karena lembur terus tiap malam, 'kan. Makanya aku selalu meminta untuk tidur bersama kalian, agar Mama tidak bekerja hingga larut malam dan istirahat bersamaku, tapi Papa selalu saja─" Sarada menghentikan kalimatnya lalu mendelik pada Sasuke yang berdiri di belakang Sakura dengan tangan yang memeluk bahu istrinya, "─akhirnya aku selalu bangun di kamarku pagi harinya, pasti Papa yang memindahkanku," tuduh Sarada akhirnya. "Pokoknya, mulai nanti malam Mama harus tidur di kamarku, biarkan Papa bekerja lembur sendiri. Mama sudah sangat capek bekerja di rumah sakit, biarkan Papa menyelesaikan sendiri tugas-tugasnya dari _Nanadaime_ , Mama harus istirahat."

Sakura dan Sasuke saling bertatapan setelah mendengar pidato panjang Sarada.

"Sasuke- _kun_?" Sakura meminta penjelasan pada suaminya, "kau tidak mengatakan hal-hal aneh padanya 'kan?" tanya Sakura merujuk pada ucapan Sarada barusan.

Sasuke kemudian mendengus lalu mengecup sekilas pelipis kanan istrinya. "Hn."

Sasuke mengabaikan delikan tajam istrinya, ia lebih memilih untuk menenangkan Sarada yang masih setia memeluk Sakura agar masalah tidak betambah panjang.

"Sarada," panggil Sasuke dengan suara beratnya. Untungnya gadis itu langsung merespon dengan melepaskan lingkaran tangannya di pinggang Sakura dan kini menatap Sasuke. "Papa janji tidak akan membiarkan Mamamu membantu pekerjaan Papa lagi, apalagi sampai lembur tiap malam."

"Papa juga janji tidak akan memonopoli Mama sendirian?" tuntut Sarada.

Sakura hanya bisa mengernyit bingung dengan perkataan putrinya yang menurutnya sedikit aneh.

"Hn."

Sarada mengusap air matanya dan membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Perhatiannya kembali pada Sakura yang kini berjongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya.

"Mama baik-baik saja?"

Sakura mengangguk dan menyentil jidat putrinya, sama seperti yang dilakukan Sasuke padanya. "Kau mau sarapan apa pagi ini?"

Sarada tersenyum lebar dan mulai menyebutkan menu yang ingin disantapnya pagi ini.

"Tentu saja, Sayang," kata Sakura mengikuti putrinya yang kini keluar kamar dan menuju dapur. Sebelum benar-benar keluar dari kamarnya, Sakura menyempatkan diri melirik pada suaminya yang kini tengah membuka baju bersiap untuk mandi. "Kita harus berbicara nanti, Sasuke- _kun_."

"Hn."

.

.

.

.

.

.

" _Tadaima_ ..."

Sasuke yang tengah bersantai menonton televisi ditemani secangkir teh hangat mengerutkan kening tatkala mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Langsung saja ia menuju pintu dan mendapati Sakura yang tengah melepas sepatunya.

"Sakura, apa terjadi sesuatu?" Sasuke menatap wajah istrinya yang terlihat sedikit pucat, "kau baik-baik saja 'kan?" tanyanya kemudian tatkala tidak mendapat respon dari Sakura yang hanya berdiri menatapnya dengan senyum yang tiba-tiba menghiasi wajah lelahnya.

"Sakura?"

Kebingungannya bertambah saat tiba-tiba saja wanita merah jambu kesayangannya melemparkan diri ke dalam pelukannya dan hampir membuatnya terjungkal kalau tidak sigap menangkap tubuh sang Istri.

"Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, 'kan?" Rasa khawatir menyeruak di dadanya, pasalnya istrinya memiliki _shift_ hingga jam sepuluh malam hari ini, tapi sekarang dia sudah kembali bahkan sebelum petang menjelang. Sasuke sangat mengetahui bagaimana sifat istrinya, dia tidak akan melalaikan pekerjaannya kalau tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, sakit misalnya.

"Aku sudah bilang, seharusnya kau tidak usah bekerja hari ini," desah Sasuke yang semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh istrinya, sembari menghirup aroma khas yang hanya dimiliki oleh sang istri tercinta.

"Kalau tidak pergi bekerja, aku tidak akan tahu berita mengejutkan ini, _Anata_ ," ujar Sakura lembut seraya melepakan pelukannya dan mendongak menatap wajah suaminya.

"Apa proposal kerjasama yang kau ajukan ke desa Kirigakure diterima?" tebak Sasuke. Memang, hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa dipikirkan lelaki itu, karena ia sangat tahu keinginan Sakura untuk membangun sebuah klinik untuk anak-anak korban peperangan di semua desa untuk mengembalikan mental anak-anak tersebut seperti sedia kala.

Sakura menggeleng membuat Sasuke semakin penasaran. "Lalu?"

"Aku hamil, _Anata_."

Butuh beberapa detik bagi Sasuke untuk memahami ucapan istrinya, "Apa kau yakin?" Satu anggukan singkat dan senyum bahagia yang tercipta di wajah Sakura cukup untuk menjawab keraguannya.

"Terima kasih."

Cukup dengan kata singkat tersebut sudah mewakili kebahagiaan tak terhingga yang dirasakan Sasuke saat ini, dan Sakura yang sangat memahami setiap makna dibalik ungkapan sederhana tersebut hanya bisa tersenyum dengan air mata haru.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke- _kun_."

Sasuke hanya membalas ucapan Sakura dengan satu kecupan singkat di bibir _peach_ istrinya.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku pada Sarada kali ini," ujar Sasuke yang kini tengah menggenggam tangan Sakura dan menariknya ke ruang keluarga dimana televisi masih menyala yang sedang menyiarkan sebuah liputan khusus tentang desa Konoha.

"Janji apa?" Sakura melirik bingung pada Sasuke yang sibuk menenggelamkan wajahnya di rambut merah jambu yang sangat identik dengan bunga Sakura dan musim semi itu

"Sasuke- _kun_ ..." Sakura bergumam pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk ditangkap oleh pendengaran suaminya.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian menetapkan pandangannya pada televisi dengan tangan kanannya yang masih melingkar erat di pinggang ramping Sakura.

"Hn. Bagaimana keadaan bayi kita?" Sasuke mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan dan berhasil. Sakura mulai antusias menceritakan bagaimana kronologi sampai dia bisa mengetahui kalau dirinya sedang hamil. Pria Uchiha itu akhirnya bisa bernapas lega karena tidak perlu repot menjelaskan masalah tadi pagi pada Sakura. Setidaknya, beberapa alasan yang sempat diuatarakan pada putrinya selama ini ada benarnya. Lihat saja, kerja lemburnya dengan Sakura kini telah membuahkan hasil.

.

.

 **Owari**

 **.**

 **.**

Cuman fict random buat mancing mood nulis kelanjutan fict MC yg dianggurin XDDDD


End file.
